


Power, Thy Name Is Woman

by KahtyaSofia



Series: What Is Better Than Wisdom? [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bisexuality, Blow Job, Multi, POV Original Character, Public Sex, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's, Ianto's and Martina's long awaited visit to the sex club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power, Thy Name Is Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I love my betas. Title is a variation on the quote from 'Hamlet', "frailty, thy name is woman". It has been frequently misquoted through the years as "vanity, thy name is woman". I took some license with it since the women are in charge in this fic. I also took some license with the club. Many would not even allow a m/m/f set through the door. Although, this type of club exists in the States, I apologize if this is not how it works in the U.K. but this is my story and my fantasy so just go with it!

Jack held the outer door open and Martina stepped through quickly, keeping her coat wrapped around her. Ianto followed close behind and came to stand beside her. Jack let the door swing shut and stepped up to her other side. Both men looked down at her questioningly as she made no move to ascend the stairs. Martina stuck one foot out in front of herself and indicated the 4-inch, clear-heeled platform sandals she wore.

Jack and Ianto both looked back up at the stairs in front of them. As one they each extended the elbow closest to Martina and without hesitation she hooked her arms through each of theirs. They were laughing by the time they reached the top step in the club's reception area. It had been awkward but they'd helped her make it without a twisted ankle. Ah, the price of beauty. Or in this case, the cost of looking sexy. Her dress was less of a dress than it was a sheer negligee and it demanded the right pair of shoes be worn with it.

Behind the glass, the club staff greeted Martina warmly. She introduced her guests and watched as Jack and Ianto each produced their identification. Martina liked this club because they verified legal age. They sacrificed a little bit of anonymity in favor of safety and legality. Judging by the subtle looks Jack and Ianto exchanged with one another, the only thing accurate on the i.d.'s they produced would be their first names. Martina wasn't sure just what Jack and Ianto did for a living but her best guess was government secret-squirrel shit. She really couldn't care less. They'd proven themselves more than trustworthy and she didn't need to know their real names or occupations for them all to fuck one another stupid.

"Need the tour?" Martina realized she was the one being asked.

"Yes," she replied after a moment's thought, "this time let's get the full explanation of the rules and the codes."

The door on their right opened up and Jack waved Martina through. They were greeted by a very attractive and scantily clad couple who introduced themselves as Mark and Elin. Jack drew a breath but Martina spoke first, cutting him off without a backward glance.

"I'm Martina," she gestured toward the men behind her, "this is Ianto, and this is Jack." She could just feel Jack's eyes boring into her back. She ignored him. If she wasn't mistaken, Ianto gave a small snort of laughter. Martina struggled to keep a smile from breaking across her own features.

Mark and Elin lead them down the hallway explaining the layout of the club as they all strolled slowly. Martina knew the club's layout and she had memorized the spiel but she kept an ear out for the rules and codes to make sure Jack and Ianto were properly oriented. They needed to know the limitations so as not to offend anyone, but also so they would know just what types of behavior they didn't have to tolerate. This was more for Ianto's benefit than Jack's. Martina knew that Jack needed to be reassured that Ianto had the right at any time to say 'no', 'stop' or even 'let's leave' or she was going to be fighting him all night long for control.

Martina tuned back in time to hear Elin explaining, "No means no. Unequivocally, no exceptions. There is no touching without asking, no matter how little we're all wearing."

Ianto's expression was blank but Jack's was open and interested and his glance kept sliding to Ianto. Martina had explained all of this when they'd asked her to bring them here but she knew they needed to hear it for themselves from an independent source.

They reached the locker room and Martina selected one and removed her coat. Jack and Ianto did the same, Jack also stashed a black leather overnight bag. Martina slung her tiny purse over her head so it hung across her body. Inside it she deposited their locker keys and her lipstick. A girl couldn't be expected to go anywhere without her lipstick.

Mark and Elin led them to the portion of the club that held the bottom-lit dance floor and the loud, thumping techno music overwhelmed her as she imagined it did Ianto. This was not her favorite thing but this is where the social interaction happened. You had to find someone to fuck before you could get to the fucking.

They crossed the dance floor and once the glass door swung shut behind them, the loud music quieted considerably. Martina heard Ianto's relieved sigh echo hers and Jack chuckled quietly.

"These are the play rooms," Mark was saying, "each has a different theme and there are lube and condoms inside the door to each one." he indicated the small basket of tubes and colored foil, "There are no single men allowed to wander back here," he looked pointedly at Jack and Ianto, "you'll have to be accompanied by your Mistress at all times."

Martina heard Jack gearing up to speak a denial and she once again interrupted him, "These two are never without one another and I never leave them alone so there's no danger of that, but we're warned."

When Jack gave her a hard look, Martina turned to meet it. Her heart slammed in her chest at the silent confrontation but she didn't dare flinch. Jack would never surrender to her if she showed any weakness at all. This was her turf and she was not letting him take control tonight. Martina had always known Jack was a force to be reckoned with but she'd never had the full force of his personality turned on her in any way other than playful and it was the closest she'd ever come to caving in to a man.

Mark and Elin exchanged a look. She knew it appeared as though one of her slaves was challenging, that he was still in training. Martina continued to hold Jack's flinty gaze and refused to look away. Long seconds ticked by before Jack dropped his gaze. Martina suppressed a relieved sigh. Round one to me.

Martina turned back to Elin and Mark, "Thank you," she said with a smile, "I've been here before and I can manage these two from here."

The attractive couple began to move away but Elin turned back with a coy smile, "Let me know if you need a little help with either of them."

Martina laughed and gave a small wave. On her left, Ianto stood stiff-backed, hands buries in his trouser pockets. He was studying the floor. On her right, Jack was watching Ianto. She had her answer. Ianto was not interested in Elin and Jack was only interested in what Ianto was interested in. Time to move off in search of other playmates.

Back in the loud dance club, Martina selected a bar height table next to an aisle. She settled so she could watch the dancers and see the people as they entered. Ianto took the chair that put his back to the room. Jack perched on the edge of a chair he had turned so that he could see both door and room clearly. Martina tucked away this little bit of insight into Jack. She felt the tiniest ache for a man whose life experiences caused that kind of unconscious caution. Martina shook herself mentally. Those kinds of thoughts had no place in this night. This night was for fun.

Martina looked over at Ianto and contemplated the soft-spoken man. Ianto was not shy. No, he had no trouble asking her for what he wanted and he certainly didn't blush when he did delightfully debauched things to her body. He was just very reserved and didn't warm to people quickly. He liked to do things in his own time and in his own way. If they found anyone to play with tonight, it would be because of Ianto's comfort level.

Now, to convince Jack she understood that.

"Go and get us some drinks, would you, Jack?" she asked.

Like any adult male who fancied women he jumped to do her bidding as soon as she smiled and made the request. He paused to pat his trouser pockets, realizing he'd left his wallet in the locker.

"Remember, you don't need money," Martina said, "it's included in membership." she twisted her mouth in a wry smile, "Difficult to carry notes when you're semi or completely naked."

Jack smiled brightly and shook a finger in her direction to indicate she had a point. He moved off toward the bar. They each already knew what the other drank, they'd partied enough together at this point.

"Ianto," Martina asked as soon as Jack was gone, "you understand the rules, yeah?"

Ianto nodded. He sat stiffly in his chair, hands in his lap. Martina was sure if she glanced under the table she'd see that he was clenching his fingers against his own thighs. He looked around the room surreptitiously, but he didn't look like he was ready to bolt. Martina glanced around, trying to see as Ianto was seeing. All around them, men were dressed in trousers and dress shirts, as were Jack and Ianto, while the women were in various states of either provocative dress or near nudity. Full nudity would come in about two hours, Martina gauged. She was looking forward to it. Not that she so much wanted to be naked, but she really was looking forward to a very naked Jack and Ianto. Her pulse leapt at the thought and she felt the telltale wetness beginning between her thighs.

"Use the rules, Ianto," Martina said, dragging his attention back to her, "I'll run interference until you tell me or show me you're interested in someone."

Again Ianto nodded his understanding. He still looked tense, but he didn't look panicked.

"Don't let anyone do anything you're uncomfortable with. I mean it, I'll keep you from being touched and pressured until you're ready but if you're interested in someone you have got to find a way to make it clear."

Ianto's eyes flicked over her shoulder and she turned to see Jack standing at the bar, head lowered as he spoke to an attractive woman. Martina turned back to Ianto.

"Are you okay watching him be with other people?" She knew the answer before she asked but she wanted Ianto to say it out loud.

His eyes snapped to hers in surprise. "I watch him fuck you all the time."

"What about other blokes?" This was territory she was less sure of.

Ianto answered without hesitation. "I really only care that at the end of the night it's me he's with."

Martina nodded. She'd suspected as much but having it confirmed opened things up to a wealth of possibilities. This night just kept getting better and better in its potential.

Jack brought their drinks back and resumed his seat. He was smiling. His smile changed and warmed when Ianto met his eyes. She watched Ianto give Jack a very small smile. She saw only because she watched for it. Without words, Jack had asked Ianto if he was okay and without words Ianto had answered yes, indeed he was.

Suddenly, a very thin woman appeared beside Ianto, close but not touching. Some might consider her attractive but for Martina's taste she was too thin, too angular. She had no breasts. Still, if Ianto liked her…

"Excuse me," the woman said directly to Martina, "my husband says I have to ask you if it's alright if I touch or kiss this cutie, here." She indicated Ianto.

From the corner of her eye she saw Ianto look up as the woman spoke, then quickly look away. He hadn't tensed up but he was still turned away from her, effectively closing her off. Martina couldn't get him to catch her eye. It was Jack she felt tense up beside her and she sensed when he was about to lean forward and speak. Martina roughly grasped his wrist to stop him.

"I'm sorry, but he's my sensitive one. He prefers not to be touched too early in the game." She sat back in her chair as Jack gave her a hard look. She ignored him and continued, "Now this one," Martina indicated Jack with a gesture, "this one's my attention whore, my slut." Jack's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline as he turned to regard her, "You can kiss him only, hands above the waist, hands over clothes, don't touch his face or his throat with your hands. And try not to mess up his hair," she added hastily, "I like it like it is."  
Martina realized she had scored major points with Jack with those few sentences. She'd protected Ianto and made it known she'd realized something about Jack that no one knew she had.

Jack didn't say a word as the woman moved around the table and approached him. She ran her hands over his shirt and moved in to kiss him. Jack responded with enthusiasm. The woman obeyed Martina's rules and kept her hands on Jack's shoulders. Jack didn't hesitate to grasp her hips and draw her between his open thighs. Martina watched Ianto watching Jack. There was that smug little smile she recognized. Again, you had to be watching for it. Damn, but Ianto was a subtle one.

The woman pulled back from Jack slowly, reluctantly. Martina could relate to that feeling but she schooled her features.

"My husband and I are just over here if you feel like playing," the woman said as she took slow steps back in the direction she'd come from.

"Do you play with women?" Martina asked with a smile.

"No, I don't," the woman smiled back, knowing what was coming.

"I didn't think so. My boys and I are a package deal. I'm sorry."

The woman nodded graciously, "Thank you." She moved off back to her husband.

Martina watched the dancers but she knew Jack was watching her intently. Ianto was watching Jack. She ignored them both. Jack turned to look at Ianto. Ianto turned to look at the dancers. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jack relax. Literally, all tension fled his body in a single exhalation. Martina couldn't help but smile to herself. Round two to me.

She stood from her chair and put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Ianto, remember the rules." He looked at her in confusion, "Jack, with me."

Jack hesitated only a moment before he strode after her. Martina mounted the dance floor and moved to the front, directly before the crowd, where spotlights illuminated three brass poles. Restraints hung from the tops of the poles. She pressed Jack back against the first one, facing the tables. He didn't resist when she secured his wrists in the restraints.

"Say your safe word," Martina ordered, looking Jack in the eye.

"Coffee," she'd expected that reply.

"Good, shout it if you need to, I'm not leaving that table."

Jack nodded and glanced up at the restraints. He wasn't showing any outward sides of discomfort with this game but Martina felt the need to explain his out.

"If you tug hard enough, they'll give," she assured him, "it's more symbolic than anything."

Again he nodded.

Martina began to unfasten the buttons of his shirt, baring his chest and stomach. Jack was a fine form of a man. She ran her hands over his firm chest and drew a gasp from him with a flick to each of his nipples. "Do you care who comes to play?" she asked as she smoothed her hands down his flat belly, feeling the muscles quiver beneath her touch. "Men or women?" Martina asked as she reached for his belt.

"Either's fine," Jack replied as he watched her actions. His lips were parted to accommodate his more rapid breathing. She felt her eyes drawn to the moist shine of his lower lip.

Tearing her eyes away, Martina unfastened his fly and just let his trousers fall open around his groin. She couldn't resist quickly palming his already nearly hard cock. She reached into her small purse and withdrew her lipstick, once again proving to herself that a girl shouldn't go anywhere without it. On Jack's chest Martina drew the international symbols for male and female. Two circles; one with an upward pointing arrow and one with and downward pointing cross. In the hollow of this throat, she drew the international symbol for 'no' and an arrow upward toward Jack's face.

Stowing her lipstick, Martina flashed Jack her wickedest smile then turned to return to the table where Ianto sat. She was pleased to see he wore a rather bemused expression.

"He's already hard and you barely touched him," Ianto was grinning slightly and Martina laughed.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked, leaning forward to be heard.

"I'm okay if he's okay," Ianto said, nodding toward Jack, "and he's more than okay."

And indeed Jack was okay. Two very cute ladies had approached him and he had a pretty blond sucking on one nipple while a lush redhead sucked the other. Martina and Ianto could see Jack talking to them but they couldn't hear his words over the music. He was smiling though, smiling and writhing. Yes, Jack was okay. Together they watched as Jack tipped his head back to rest on the brass pole while the redhead slid her hand down the planes of his belly and beneath the band of his briefs. His expression was ethereal.

"Is Jack going to be okay with it if you decide you want to fuck another bloke tonight?" Martina tried to make the question casual. She knew these boys well after all this time but still, she needed to be sure she wasn't reading their signals all wrong.

Ianto turned to give her a searching look, "He wants me to do whatever I'm comfortable and happy with."

Martina nodded, proud of herself that she really was adept at reading Jack and Ianto so accurately. "Then I say again, let me know if and when you fancy someone."

Ianto nodded and turned back to watch the redhead drop to her knees and take Jack's hard cock from his pants. They watched as Jack's eyes rolled back and his lids fluttered closed. The redhead went to work on him right away, her head shifting rapidly as she sucked at him determinedly. Martina could see Jack's hips pumping slightly, thrusting toward the woman each time she slid down the length of his shaft.

"Shit!" Martina realized she'd forgotten something critical and darted up to the stage, "Jack!"

She got no response as Jack continued to flex his hips into the kneeling redhead's mouth. From this new vantage Martina could see the young woman's red lips stretched taut over Jack's substantial width. She felt her own mouth water at the sight.

"Jack!" she shouted a little louder. This time his eyes snapped open and he glanced around until he found her, "You," she pointed at him with a finger, "do not come! I have plans for you. You do not come."

He nodded once in understanding. Neither girl had stopped playing with him as Martina has spoken.

"No teasing, girls," she ordered them both with a stern look neither could see, wrapped up in Jack as they were, "that's for me to do."

Martina rejoined Ianto at their table and they sat laughing at Jack's distress. Three entirely different women were working on him now and it appeared a line was forming.

She gradually became aware of someone kneeling on the floor beside her chair. Martina looked down to see a very young, very pretty young man clad only in denims and a leather collar. "Well, hello," she drawled, "you may speak, beautiful."

"My Mistress wishes to speak with you and asks if we can join your table."

Martina looked up to see a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair dressed in some pretty tight leather.

"Oh yes," Martina growled, "tell your Mistress to please join us."

Beside her, Ianto stiffened. She laid a hand over his on the table, "You have a say Ianto," she said quickly, "I just want to talk to her." Martina felt him relax under her hand.

She turned to take the other woman's outstretched hand and provided her name, "I'm Eden." the other woman said as she sat in Jack's vacated chair. The pretty young man took up standing position behind her, hands clasped behind his back and head bowed. "This is Dylan." Eden indicated the young man.

Martina gestured toward Ianto and gave his name, then indicated the stage, "And that beautiful handful is Jack."

"I noticed you when we first came in," Eden said to her, "but Dylan can't take his eyes off of your two."

They all sat companionably and talked while they watched Jack's line of admirers take their turns driving him mad. Martina did a double take when she realized it was a rather muscular man blowing Jack this time. Now that was a sight to behold. Ianto seemed to think so, too. He tore his eyes away from Jack's pleasure and he glanced over Dylan several times. Martina watched as he looked back up at Jack, again smiling slightly at the sight of him pumping his hips against the man who knelt in front of him.

She spoke amiably with Eden and found she really liked her. Her initial attraction to the woman lingered as they talked. Martina grew more interested by the minute. She watched as Ianto looked from Jack to Dylan and back again, always remaining calm. She watched him for several long moments before he raised his eyes to meet hers. She couldn't read much in his gaze but he didn't blink, and he looked at her for several seconds before turning back to Jack.

Ianto had made up his mind and Martina couldn't be more pleased.

"Would Dylan like to go have a little fun with Jack?" she asked Eden.

"I think he would, yes," Eden smiled, understanding what this meant. She ordered Dylan to follow Martina when she got up and strode toward the still publicly restrained Jack.

Martina moved to stand directly in front of Jack. She gently moved his admirers away from him and told the remaining line that he was off limits now. He had a private performance to give for his Mistress. Martina stepped close to Jack, laid her hands on his bare chest and said, "Ianto has chosen."

Jack nodded at her then raised his eyes to where Dylan stood behind her. He smiled broadly, "Ianto has good taste."

Agreeing silently, Martina gestured for Dylan to have his way with Jack and she returned to the table. They sat in companionable silence and watched the erotic show. First, Dylan suckled Jack's nipples. The light above danced off the glistening skin, wet from her tongue. Then he dropped down in front of Jack's open fly and began to suck him in earnest. He used his fist in tandem with his mouth all along the shaft. The scene had Ianto's full attention. They watched Dylan's head bobbing as he worked Jack's cock. He slid two fingers into his own mouth and sucked at them. He swirled his tongue around his own digits, wetting them well. Dylan's hand slid slowly between Jack's spread thighs and they all knew the moment Jack was penetrated.

"Oh, even Jack may not be able to hold off coming under that onslaught," Martina said, taking pity on Jack, "Ianto, go take him down and bring everybody back."

Ianto went to rescue Jack and Eden spoke to Martina, "Dylan is shy and he can hardly take his eyes off your Ianto. I'm glad this seems to be working out."

"Ianto is slow to warm up, but he's not shy. As long as he's happy and comfortable, Jack is up for anything." They both turned to watch Ianto fastening Jack's clothes, pressing soft kisses to the skin of his chest before closing each button. He released Jack's wrists from the restraints then led him back to the table. Dylan trailed along behind, head bowed.

"They're a couple outside of their relationship with you," Eden observed.

"Yes, we're not full time," Martina confirmed.

"We're 24/7," Eden clarified.

"I thought so," Martina just seemed to sense that Dylan deferred to Eden's strong personality at all times.

"Is there going to be a problem with Dylan wanting to be with Ianto?" Eden's concern was valid and Martina was grateful she'd thought to cover this with the boys.

Martina shook her head in the negative, "Ianto has already consented which is all Jack needs."

 

Eden found them a good size playroom that was unoccupied. A long narrow room, it had padded platforms along the length of the far wall that bent around one of the shorter walls. Plenty of room to spread out and the alternating heights of the platforms meant just about any sex act was possible. Oh goody.

Martina moved sheer curtains aside to open the entire room to her view. She lay down on the furthest platform and reclined back on a generous stack of pillows. Eden joined her, keeping an eye on the hesitant Dylan. Jack sat down and kicked off his shoes, all the while watching Ianto.

Dylan was hanging back, obviously aching for contact with one or both of the other men but too shy and unsure to take a step forward. Ianto stood with his hands in his trouser pockets, shoulders hunched slightly in indecision. He wanted to move forward but wasn't quite sure how to without spooking the shy Dylan.

Eden curled herself around Martina and gave a small shoulder shrug as if to ask how to get the boys started.

"Jack," Martina called across the room and blue eyes met hers, "I'd like to watch you go down on Eden."

For just a moment she thought Jack was going to refuse. Someone needed to be the first to start and Ianto needed Jack to be okay with his choice of this couple. Blessedly, Jack broke the impasse and crossed the room to lay himself between Eden's open thighs. Martina heard her give a throaty laugh as Jack made quick work of the woman's panties.

"Ianto," Martina called softy and drew Ianto down beside her, "take your shoes off." He complied but most of his attention remained focused on Jack where he lay between Eden's thighs. Martina started to unbutton Ianto's shirt. She slid the cloth down off of his shoulders and gave him a small nudge, "Go cuddle up with Dylan and watch Jack play with Eden."

Martina watched Ianto move away from her and take Dylan by the hand. They curled up together; Ianto's chest to Dylan's back and watched Jack where he lay between Eden's thighs.

Martina turned to lay soft kisses along Eden's jaw and throat as the other woman writhed and shuddered under Jack's attention. She opened the front of Eden's leather waistcoat and caressed her breasts, tenderly flicking each nipple in turn.

Eden lay back with her legs open as Jack lovingly focused all of his attention on her. She stretched her arms over her head and gripped one of the pillows. All in the room watched as Eden gasped, moaned, and pressed herself more forcefully against Jack. Martina knew the kind of magic Jack could create with his tongue and she envied Eden just a little. That moisture between her thighs that had been building all evening nearly gushed at the sight of Jack's dark head pressed to the juncture of Eden's thighs.

Jack had his hands beneath Eden's arse and he held her up so that he had easy access to her sensitive body. Her thighs quivered and her breath caught with each slow drag of the flat of his tongue. Eden fairly growled when Jack stiffened his tongue and caressed her pink folds. Her animal growl became an impassioned cry when Jack latched on to her clit and sucked at her gently.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Eden sighed for all to hear when Jack slid two fingers inside of her and flicked her swollen clit with his tongue. Martina held Eden close, kissing and caressing as she watched Jack kiss and lick and tease.

Martina glanced over at Ianto and Dylan. Jack's show had obviously pleased them as well. Ianto had turned Dylan in his arms and the two were sharing a deep, soulful and very wet kiss. Martina watched Ianto's tongue caress Dylan's, she saw him lick and nip at the other man's lips. Ianto reached between their bodies with one hand and began to stroke Dylan's hardness through his denims. Dylan quickly began to push against Ianto's palm.

Jack continued to fuck Eden with his two fingers. As Martina watched, he slid the thumb of his other hand inside of her along with his fingers. When he withdrew his thumb it glistened with her wetness. Jack slid his thumb down and into her puckered muscle ring, at the same time he latched onto her clit and suckled at her. Eden cried out and arched her back into Jack's ministrations.

Martina saw Dylan turn slightly in Ianto's arms to see what it was that had torn the cry from his Mistress' throat. He saw what the rest of them saw; Jack fucking two fingers in and out of Eden's pussy while this thumb pressed into her arse and he rapidly tongued her clit.

Ianto took advantage of Dylan's distraction to slide the other man down onto his back and slip between his legs. The men began to grind their hips into one another and Martina could tell their full erections were pressing together.

Everyone's attention was torn back to Eden as Jack dragged her climax from her. Martina cradled and soothed her as they all watched as one while Eden's body quivered and her hands buried themselves in Jack's hair. She convulsed and her back arched and she pressed Jack's face into her wetness as she came against him. Deep, guttural moans and cries were torn from her throat and Jack suckled at her until the last convulsion passed.

As Eden calmed, Jack slid his body up along hers until they were face to face. Martina watched as he kissed her, as she tasted of herself on his face. He whispered words against her ear that only she could hear.  
Jack sat back and turned to watch as Ianto lay atop Dylan, the two kissing one another as if they needed each other to survive. Ianto had Dylan's flies opened and his hand inside, stroking at the hard cock he found there. Martina caught Jack's eye and made a small gesture with her head for Jack to join the two younger men.

Her own experiences with Jack and Ianto told Martina that the intense, methodical Ianto coupled with the shy Dylan could take all night to get past this initial point. Dylan would not assert himself and Ianto would go slowly and not push for fear of causing the other man discomfort. The creative coordination skills of Jack were called for in this situation. He'd lead both young men right where they wanted to go but in about half the time.

Jack slid to the lower level with a grace that belied a man of his size. He knelt and ran his hands over Ianto's back. He leaned down and whispered something into his lover's ear and Ianto lifted his head in response. He took Jack's lips in a searing kiss. Atta boy, Jack.

Martina whispered to Eden the outline of her plan and was pleased when the other woman accommodated her.

"Dylan," Eden called softly, "follow Jack's guidance as if it were mine unless I tell you otherwise."

"Yes, Mistress," Dylan gasped in between the kisses he was placing on Ianto's chest.

Martina watched as Jack helped Ianto to stand. He slid Ianto's trousers from his body, and then drew him down to kneel in front of his own body. Ianto knelt with his back pressed to Jack's chest. Martina watched as Jack ran his hands along Ianto's arms and down over his chest. He whispered something against Ianto's ear and after a quick nod, Ianto spoke to Dylan.

"Slide your denims off, Dylan," Martina heard Ianto's lust deepened voice, "I want you naked for me."

Dylan readily complied. He rose gracefully and shucked his denims, then knelt back in front of Ianto. Jack dragged his hands up Ianto's thighs, along his belly and chest, and finally curled them up over his shoulders as if to hold him steady. Martina watched Jack's lips move against Ianto's ear.

"Take me into your mouth," she heard Ianto say as he and Jack both watched Dylan intently.

Dylan dropped down and took Ianto's hard cock into his mouth. Jack held Ianto to himself and placed kisses on his cheek and throat when Ianto tipped his head back to Jack's shoulder.

"He's good at sucking, isn't he?" Martina heard Jack say to Ianto, "He's really pretty with your cock in his mouth."

Ianto and Jack both looked down at Dylan as he sucked Ianto. Jack's expression was one of pleasure tinged with humor. He was enjoying the sight of another man working Ianto's cock. Ianto's expression was intense pleasure. Dylan must have a very good technique.

Jack held Ianto nearly immobile and Dylan made the most lewd sucking sounds, "You're gorgeous when you're getting your dick sucked," they all heard Jack say, "I fucking love the look you get on your face. That's it, shove yourself into him, make him take all of you."

Martina could see Ianto flexing his hips, thrusting himself into Dylan's willing mouth.

"Do you want to come in his mouth or do you want to fuck him?" Jack was heard to ask Ianto. Martina knew what she wanted Ianto's answer to be and she mentally crossed her fingers.

"I want to fuck him," Ianto said through gritted teeth as he continued to press himself against Dylan's mouth, "can I fuck him, Jack?"

"If that's what you want to do then I want to watch you fuck him," Martina silently thanked Jack for his ability to get everyone what they seemed to want. "Tell him what position you want him in."

Somewhat breathlessly, Ianto instructed Dylan, "Turn over on your back, Dylan, I want to see your face while I fuck you."

Martina felt another surge of wetness between her legs at the sound of those graphic words spoken in Ianto's voice. What a voice. Dylan obviously thought so, too. He released Ianto's cock with a loud popping sound and flipped over on his back. He drew his knees up and dropped them open in obvious invitation for Ianto to have his way.

Jack released Ianto and shucked the remainder of his own clothing. He reached and retrieved some objects from the basket by the door. He handed Dylan a small container of lubricant, "Why don't you get yourself ready for Ianto," Martina heard him say, "while I get Ianto ready for you?"

Dylan responded by spreading lube over the fingers of one hand and sliding that hand between his thighs. He played with his opening, spreading around the lube before sliding two fingers inside of himself. His hand moved rapidly as he prepared himself. Dylan shoved his hips into his own hand and moaned loudly. He kept his thighs spread wide and Martina realized he was putting on a show for Ianto.

At the same time, Jack opened a foil condom packet and slowly rolled it down Ianto's hard length. He drizzled a small amount of lube over the condom and spread it around. Jack leaned in and took Ianto's mouth in a deep, wet kiss.

"Fuck him for me, Ianto," Martina heard Jack say against Ianto's lips, "I'm going to watch you fuck this pretty young man, put on a show for me, yeah?"

Ianto nodded at Jack's words as he dragged his tongue along Jack's lips.

"Good," Jack said as he pulled back, "fuck him hard for me. Make him cry out as you ram your cock into him. Let me hear what you do to him."

Martina watched as Jack sat back near Dylan's head. Ianto spread Dylan's legs wide and lined himself up. With a sharp snap of his hips he buried himself deeply inside of Dylan and fell forward on top of him. Both actions brought out impassioned, wordless cries from Dylan.

"That's it," Jack was murmuring as he ran his hands over the tensing muscles of Ianto's back, "you're making him feel so good with your cock. I love to watch you when you fuck, you are so hot!"

Martina had to agree with Jack. Ianto's frown of concentration coupled with his intense expression of pleasure was a hell of a turn on. She watched as Ianto took in Jack's words and reveled in them. He had wanted very much to fuck Dylan but the pleasure was so much greater for him to have Jack watching and encouraging. No matter what those two did with other people, they still took their greatest pleasure from each other.

She watched Jack lay down next to the sweating, straining pair who were fucking in front of him. "Kiss him, Ianto," Martina heard Jack say in awe, "please let me watch you kiss him." Oh yes, please.

Ianto obliged Jack as Martina knew he would. Dylan's and Ianto's kiss was scorching. It was all tongue and lips and the soft, wet sounds of a sloppy kiss. Martina closed her eyes and just listened. Then she caught the scent. The smell of sex was on the air and it wrapped itself around all of them. Martina inhaled deeply and exhaled with a groan as she was overwhelmed by the scent she had come to know as Jack and Ianto; latex, sweat and sex. Soon, those smells would be mixed with that of Ianto's come and Martina clenched her thighs together against the familiar flood of wetness.

Ianto broke the kiss with Dylan and took Jack's lips fiercely. Martina had to look away when she felt Eden's soft hands begin to remove her panties. She readily opened her thighs wide for Eden's access.

"I knew they would put on a good show," Eden breathed.

"If Jack has his way it will get better," Martina gasped as Eden knelt between her thighs and began to kiss the tender, moist flesh she found there.

Ianto surprised Martina when he drew back from kissing Jack to say to Dylan, "I want you to suck Jack's cock while I fuck you. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, yes!" Dylan gasped between Ianto's brisk thrusts, "I want to taste his cock again."

Dylan's moan of disappointed echoed through the room as Ianto withdrew his cock. He smacked Dylan's hip sharply and said, "Turn over for me. Jack, kneel up so Dylan can suck you."

Both men complied without question and Martina smiled at the knowledge that Ianto had found his stride. He had warmed up and was asking for what he wanted. Both of his lovers couldn't wait to comply with his requests. Jack wasn't the only one in that relationship with a powerful personality.

Martina threw her head back when Eden suddenly slid two long fingers inside of her and flicked her clit with a talented tongue. As she moaned in pleasure at the dual assault, the banter between Jack and Ianto nearly drove her over the edge.

"He's got a talented mouth, hasn't he, Jack?"

"Fuck, yeah! Each time you fuck him you drive my cock down his throat."

Ianto slid a hand beneath Dylan's body and stroked his cock rapidly. It was too focused, Ianto's expression too intense to be casual stimulation. Ianto wanted Dylan to come. Martina whispered to Eden, "Let Dylan come. Ianto wants Dylan to come." Martina's words were lost in a gasp as Eden licked her with a broad swipe of her tongue.

Eden lifted her head and called out with a smile in her voice, "Dylan, you can come whenever you're ready."

"Yeah, make him come," Martina heard Jack encourage over her own moans as Eden worked her magic, "You make him feel so good, just a little longer and he'll come for you."

Jack was watching Ianto with a feral intensity. Martina knew he was working to hold back his own orgasm but the sight of Ianto in the throes of passion was a difficult thing to ignore. Jack had better control than Martina did, though. As soon as Dylan pulled back from sucking Jack's cock to cry out the orgasm Ianto had dragged out of him, Martina added her voice to his. Eden grasped Martina's hips to hold her steady and ride out the climax. All in the room watched as Ianto stroked the final pulses of Dylan's orgasm from him.

Ianto resumed fucking Dylan but now he wore a triumphant expression. He looked up and met Jack's eyes with a smug smile. Jack leaned forward and ran his hands up and down Dylan's back. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Ianto's and began to speak.

"You gonna come for me?" he moaned, "I wanna see you come. I wanna hear you as you come inside his arse." They weren't kissing; they were breathing each other in. Jack's words against Ianto fueled the thrust of his hips and he drank in each of Ianto's whispered replies.

Jack ran his hands over Dylan to sooth him as Ianto came hard, slamming ruthlessly into the young man. Ianto released a string of incoherent curses as wave after wave of his climax rolled over him. Jack rode it out with them, comforting Dylan and encouraging Ianto.

Ianto withdrew himself and lay back, still breathing heavy. Jack eased Dylan's exhausted and well-used body onto his side. Ianto was well sated and Dylan was worn out but the two managed to find one another to curl up together. Jack lay with them, murmuring what she knew to be loving words of approval. He still sported a raging hard-on, though.

Martina made her decision in an instant. She grabbed up a condom and crawled over the cushions until she reached Jack. With a firm hand on his shoulder she pressed him flat on his back. Wordlessly she rolled the condom down his cock then climbed astride his hips and impaled herself on his impressive length.

As thrilling as the first slide of a hard cock inside of her was, Jack always presented her a bit of a problem in the first few moments. She had to stretch to accommodate him. As dearly as she wanted to slam herself down and take him all, his size required her to thrust slow and shallow for a few moments. When she could take him all without discomfort, Martina began to move in earnest.

She worked herself up and down Jack's cock, her fingers curling into his chest. Jack's fingers dug into Martina's hips both to steady and to speed the pace. Suddenly he grabbed her by the back of the neck and drew her down for a searing kiss.

"Oh, that is so hot," she heard Ianto say from where he lay entwined with Dylan.

Jack wrapped his arms around Martina's back and held her to him as he thrust up into her, "Thank you," he groaned into her ear.

"For what?" she whispered back into his.

"For making Ianto's fantasies come true. There are some I can't fulfill by myself."

Martina smiled against Jack's ear. His need for Ianto to be happy and to get what he wanted swelled Martina's heart.

"Always my pleasure," she whispered before rising up over Jack to ride him hard.

She gripped his chest as he gripped her hips and they slammed violently into one another. Their mutual cries filled the room. The sound of their skin slapping with each thrust echoed to join their cries. Jack came with a shout and a growl and one final hard thrust up into her body.

They all came down slowly. Dylan drifted into a light sleep and Jack and Ianto could be heard whispering to one another. Eden was the first to stir.

"We have enjoyed playing with all of you, but we need to go home and have our time together before Dylan gets too sleepy."

Martina pushed herself up and moved to kiss Eden, "We enjoyed playing, too. Thank you."

Eden and Dylan dressed. They left the room hand-in-hand, Eden throwing a quick wave over her shoulder.

Martina rose and replaced what little clothing she had shed. She dropped down the sheer drapes she had tucked up to give herself the view she had wanted. The result was a semi-private room at the far end of the cushions.

"All right, you two," she said, turning to where Jack and Ianto had moved into one another, "curl up over here so everyone will leave you alone."

They complied sluggishly and Jack inquired as they moved, "Are you joining us?" he asked as he lay back against the pillows and drew Ianto down to join him.

Martina closed the drapes around them as she explained, "It's time for the two of you to just be together. Talk, relive what you did tonight, critique everyone's performances, it doesn't matter. Just be together." She tossed a fresh bottle of lube onto the cushion next to them. "Make love if you want to. Just end the night together."

"Where will you be?" Ianto asked, his puzzled frown endearingly in place.

"I'll be in the bar. Find me when you're ready to go home."

"Why aren't you staying?" Ianto was genuinely puzzled.

"Because tonight was about the two of you. Just be together for a little while."

Martina turned on her heel and left the room as Jack wrapped himself around Ianto with a wide smile.

Finito.

(OK to convert to ebook for Kindle use. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
